Arrow: The first meeting
by Project alpha BBB
Summary: I wondered what Helena and Loral would be like when they met, you know before the episode. Read, review, first story for Arrow. No flames. pls


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Arrow, just the idea.

I don't own any recognized movies or helped them in the process.

Arrow: The First Meeting

"First, you need to meet my best friend, Tommy Merlin, and his girl friend; we'll talk to his girlfriend first." Oliver told her as he started for the door.

"Why?" Helena asked frowning.

"Because she's also my ex- and we've had a rocky relationship ever since I cheated on her with her sister then got her killed."

"What?" Helena exclaimed.

"Forget that I'm getting ahead of myself; any ways, she and Tommy and are dating now. Ever since I'd 'died' they'd gotten close."

"That sucks," Helena said pursing her lips, "Doesn't your best friend know you're not supposed to date your best friend's ex-?" she asked.

Oliver shrugged, "Eh, they thought I died."

"That's just an excuse." Helena growled.

"It's ok, but for now let's just hurry and get there then leave. Here you go." He said handing her her old helmet, "Wow," she chuckled, "You're- you're a kidder."

She climbed on behind him and they rode the 3 blocks to Loral's house.

They climbed the 3 flights of stairs to her apartment room, 19.

Oliver gestured for her to wait and he knocked on the door, a woman with wavy dark brown hair opened it. Her eyes widened when she saw Oliver and she quickly stepped out of her apartment, closing the door to a crack looking flustered.

"Oliver," she got out, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted you to meet someone- what was that?" he asked promptly upon hearing a crash inside her apartment.

"Someone's in there." Helena said stepping forward and making her presence know.

"Who is that?" Loral asked suddenly.

"That's the 'someone' I wanted you to meet. This is Helena Burtenelli-"

"I've heard that name before." There was another crash then a "Loral!"

"Is that Tommy?" Oliver asked peering into the cracked doorway.

Loral squeezed her eyes shut for a moment holding her breath then turned exhaling and following Oliver, who had pushed past her and walked into the apartment. Helena followed, keeping to the shadows.

"What is Tommy doing here?" Oliver asked, not so much accusatory but confusion.

"Oh, hey Oliver," Tommy said cheerily, "Whatcha doing here?"

"Came to introduce Loral to someone, more importantly, what are _you _doing here?"

"I live here now. My dad, he kind of, kind of cut me off." Tommy said dejectedly.

"No way man," Oliver exclaimed, "you could've come to my house. We have a few couple bedrooms to spare."

"Oh no, I get to spend time with Loral." Tommy said gazing lovingly at Loral before noticing who he was talking to, "Uh, I mean-"

"It's cool man. Actually, I wanted to introduce _you _to someone. Helena?" he called.

She stepped out of the shadows and Loral's eyes widened as she searched for something to defend herself with. She eventually settled for a swan lamp and held it protectively out in front of her.

"That's, that's, Frank Burtenelli's daughter. He's part of the mob. The _mob_ Oliver, targeted by our Guardian Angel."

"Who?" Helena asked.

"The the vigilante, _no one¸_ knows who he is." Oliver said to her.

"Oh," Helena said trying to hide her smirk.

"May I take your coat Ms…"

"Burtenelli. Helena Burtenelli." She said shrugging off her jacket and handing it to Tommy, "Thank you." She outstretched her hand for Loral, who glared at it.

Helena pulled it back and bounced on the balls of her feet.

Every one was silent for a moment.

"Awkward." Tommy murmured, "Hi, I'm Tommy Ms. Burtenelli."

He outstretched his hand which Helena gratefully took,

"Helena. And this is?" she looked at Loral.

"My girlfriend, Loral, sorry about her, she's a bit… antsy."

"What's her relation to you?" Loral growled.

"She's _my _girlfriend." Oliver answered.

"What?" Loral asked dropping her lamp, "You have the nerve to bring into my house? First you cheat on me with my sister. Then you get her killed and afterward you find a girl, bring her home, and then walk her into my house?"

"Technically, he didn't walk me. You left your door open and I followed." Helena interrupted.

"Save it Burtenelli." Loral snarled.

Helena raised her eyebrows crossing her arms and turned to look at Oliver who had his eyes closed to avoid looking at either one of them.

"You need to get her out of here, _right NOW_!" she was red in the face by then.

"Loral, can we talk?" Oliver asked, "_Outside_?" he added forcefully.

She glared at Helena as she passed her.

"We'll just be a moment." Oliver said closing the door behind them.

Helena and Tommy stood awkwardly waiting.

"So your dad cut you off?" Helena asked somewhat teasingly.

"And yours is part of the organization destroying Starling City?" he retaliated back.

She smirked, "Touchy."

"Touché." He responded back grinning.

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked.

"Water, please." She answered.

After she downed it Oliver and Loral back into the apartment,

"I'm Loral." Loral said.

Helena glared coldly at her outstretched hand but shook it after a warning glare from Oliver,

"It's a little late for that, but I guess it's better late than ever."

"Hey Oliver," Tommy asked.

"Shoot." Oliver answered.

"Can I have a word, _privately_?"

Oliver nodded and they both walked out of the apartment.

"You know they did this on purpose." Helena said looking at Loral who glared back.

"I'm aware." Loral snapped back, "What's it like having a dad who rips people off, then tries to kill them?"

"I don't know," Helena answered, "What's it like to have a paranoid dad who obsesses over your ex's family and tries to find every fault in them?" Helena shot back.

"I don't know." Loral growled back.

"I'm going to check on the guys."

Helena walked over to the door reaching out to grasp the handle when her hand met with the door.

She frowned, feeling for the door handle, when her fingers slipped through the door.

"No no no no no no NO!" she slammed her fist against the door, "OLIVER QUEEN!" she shrieked.

Loral came sliding to the door, "What?!" she exclaimed flipping on the light switch. Helena moved out of the way, "Oh you've got to be kidding." Loral growled kneeling and pressing her hand through the empty space that should have contained a door handle.

"I will kill them! Why can't they just accept the fact that we don't like each other?" Loral growled.

"You mean _you_ don't like _me_? I didn't mind you. You were just rude. Besides, why is that? Was that jealousy your ex boy friend moved on or because you still have feelings for him and are just using his best friend as a way to stay connected with him?" Helena asked with a slight smirk.

"No, I actually like Tommy, and never mind that. Let's just, watch a movie or something."

"Ok, what movie?"

"Umm, you choose."

"How about _Sherlock Holmes_?" Helena asked.

"Ok."

After about an hour or so of watching Sherlock Holmes the girls here light footsteps outside the door. They simultaneously got up cautiously and tip toed to the door. They heard voices recognized from Tommy and Oliver.

"Do you think they've gotten along?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know. Is that, Sherlock Holmes?" Oliver asked.

"C'mon lets go in, but _quietly _Tommy that is very important if we want to have the upper hand."

They stealthily opened the door only to be ambushed, Loral jumped on an unsuspecting Tommy who dropped immediately to the ground and Helena Oliver who, out of instinct, flipped her over his shoulder only to have legs wrap around his neck and twist back over pinning him in a choke.

"Man, did we just get beat up by a bunch of girls?" Tommy exclaimed his voice muffled.

"I think we did." Oliver said his voice straining.

On top Helena and Loral pounded fist.


End file.
